falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Hellhound
As apex predators which are well-adapted to the harsh conditions after the Great War, Hellhounds are considered by many to be one of the most dangerous creatures in the wastelands. Further testimony to the hellhounds' fearsome reputation is how SteelHooves and Calamity were astounded by Littlepip's and Velvet Remedy's ignorance of their prowess. Despite their physical strength, hellhounds are extremely sensitive to loud and shrill noises. Velvet Remedy was able to use her voice to sing a single high-pitched note which could drive them away. History Pre-War Prior to the Great War, diamond dogs resided mostly in tunnels under Splendid Valley, where they maintained a tribally-divided civilization. They mainly kept to themselves and maintained neutral, if cool, relations with the pony nation of Equestria, whose lands they inhabited. During the War During the Great War, Equestria evicted the diamond dogs from Splendid Valley with the intent of using the valley to dump megaspell waste from the Ministry of Arcane Sciences' I.M.P. project in Maripony. They were relocated near Ponyville, where they were tasked by the Equestrian government to mine the nearby area for gemstones. It is unknown if diamond dogs took any other part in the war besides mining gems. A group under orders to be relocated by Princess Luna ended up murdering a pony in self-defense, furthering the animosity between the two species. Miners began carrying D4 whistles (Diamond Dog Deterrent Device) to repel diamond dogs who interfered with mining operations. Post-War After the war, the vast majority of diamond dogs instinctively returned to Splendid Valley, only to suffer from the radioactive fallout and be mutated into the modern hellhounds. Due to Equestria's treatment of diamond dogs as second-class citizens during the war, hellhounds maintain a high degree of animosity and hatred towards ponykind, and typically kill ponies on sight. They broke into the armory at Maripony research and acquired an estimated 100 energy weapons that they have modified so they can hold and fire them in their clawed hands. Modern Day By the time of Littlepip's appearance, hellhounds have an established reputation as deadly monsters, feared by raiders, slavers, pegasi and even alicorns. Littlepip first hears about hellhounds in chapter 7 where it was mentioned that a single hellhound slaughtered two wagons-full of slaves and slavers. Also, DJ Pon3 repeatedly warns wastelanders about the threat they pose. Littlepip finally faces one in an abandoned power-station where it, despite being injured previously, nearly killed both Velvet and her. During the course of Littlepip's journey, many hellhounds living under Splendid Valley were killed when Littlepip detonated a Balefire Bomb under Maripony that killed the Goddess. The survivors took refuge in the Everfree Forest, where they were harassed by Red Eye's Army and the Enclave pegasi. A large number of hellhounds were captured by Enclave and had mind control devices placed on their heads, forcing them into servitude using sonic technology, and this did not end until Littlepip's eventual victory over the Enclave. After the end of the Wasteland Conflict and the establishment of the New Canterlot Republic, a small number of hellhounds decided to join the NCR in hopes of restoring civilization to the Wasteland once again. The vast majority, however, remained detached and independent, still harboring animosity for the countless atrocities committed against their people by pony-kind. }} Notable Hellhounds ;Albino Hellhound :A male hellhound possessed of a unique albino coat and a cybernetic leg. He was saved by Velvet Remedy and would later accompany the party for a short period of time. ;Barkin Saw :An old male hellhound sniper living near Everfree. His near-deafness makes him mostly immune to Enclave transmitters. He joined Littlepip's assault on the S.P.P towers, riding on Spike's back alongside Calamity. ;Fluffykins the Warclaw :An old female hellhound. She was used as a test subject by the Enclave to create the helmets used to control hellhounds. She was later given tools by Littlepip to escape Enclave control. In Side Stories ;'Underdog (Underdogs) ''' :A young Hellhound, considered a runt by his pack. Underdog was initially an unnamed Hellhound, instead he was named after his place in his pack, Runt. Underdog was attacked by his older sibling and thrown from a cliff, left for dead. He was saved by the kindness of a wasteland doctor and brought back to her hometown where he gians a new perspective on ponies and is given the name, Underdog. Finnegan (Rebirth) : A Scottish hellhound who was under the control of the Enclave. He was freed by Will when he and his party infiltrated one of Red Eye's bases. He then joins Will on his journey. Traits Biology Hellhounds are very strong, and have been shown to be able to dismember limbs and tunnel through solid concrete with ease. The sharp claws of a hellhound can be used to create deadly unarmed weapons, such as those wielded by Kage Grimfeathers. Hellhounds are weak to certain soundwaves. When exposed, they will feel extreme pain and exhibit high degrees of aggressiveness until the source of the high pitched sound is destroyed. The Grand Pegasi Enclave have used ultra-sonic sound generators to heighten the aggressiveness of hellhounds; one such experiment ended in the death of a pegasi research team in Old Olneigh. Behavior Hellhounds are smart, fast, and incredibly lethal. A hellhound hunts best at night, and surprises its target by tunneling to their location. Their heightened intelligence allows them to predict movements, set traps, and handle firearms. Culture Hellhounds are mostly tribal, and have never seemed to control any civilization of their own. While intelligent, the majority are hostile to ponykind. Few are willing to peacefully co-exist or at least leave ponies alone. Technology Many hellhounds possess energy based weapons that they scavenged from an armory in Maripony and have modified them so they can be held and fired in their large, clawed hands. Trivia *Hellhounds are based off the Deathclaws from the Fallout series *Like the Deathclaw Gauntlet, their clawed paws can be made into weapons. *They are also capable of speech, just like the intelligent Deathclaws from Fallout 2. *Hellhounds are one of the few things which worry even the normally-fearless SteelHooves Category:Species